The present invention relates to archery, and more particularly to a target sight for a bow.
In the field of archery, bows are commonly outfitted with a target sight that aligns the flight of an arrow shot from the bow with a target. Conventional bow sights typically include one or more sight pins that must be aligned with a target for accurate shooting. To make this alignment, an archer draws bow string of the bow and positions the string at a specific location on his or her cheek, referred to as the xe2x80x9canchor point.xe2x80x9d Simultaneously, the archer aligns a single sight pin on the bow sight with a target along a sight line. When the sight pin is aligned with the target, the archer releases the arrow, and if the bow sight is properly sighted in, the arrow strikes the target.
Often, an archer desires to shoot targets located at different ranges, i.e., distances from the archer. Accordingly, many bow sights usually include multiple sight pins, aligned vertically one over the other. Each sight pin is calibrated for a target at a different range. Depending on the distance from the target, the archer selects one of the sight pins and aligns the sight pin with the target in their sight line when the bow is drawn. Assuming the distance judged by the archer is correct and the proper sight pin is selected, when the archer shoots the arrow it will hit the target.
Although a conventional bow sight offers archers a convenient way to shoot accurately, it suffers a number of shortcomings. First, the correct alignment of the pin and the target depends on the consistency of the archer""s anchor point. For example, if the archer sights in the bow sight using a first anchor point, located on their cheek, and then subsequently aims the bow sight at a target using a second anchor point on their chin, then the sight pin will align with the target along a different sight line than that used to sight the bow. This will result in the sight pin not aligning with arrow""s trajectory, thus causing a released arrow to miss the target. Second, although multiple sight pins on conventional bow sights enable an archer to accurately shoot at varying ranges, these frequently are clustered so closely that they obscure the target or appear to be a single, large pin, especially in low light.
One solution to some of the problems of conventional bow sights is offered by the bow sight illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,215 to Kenny et al. The Kenny sight includes a forward sight pin that is vertically adjustable to align the rearward v-notch sight element with a target. The forward sight pin is coupled to a crank via a rack and pinion gear. To adjust the Kenny sight for targets at different ranges, an archer must position the bow across his lap and use one hand to turn the crankxe2x80x94thereby adjusting the forward sight pinxe2x80x94until a pointer on the crank registers with the desired range on a range scale.
Although Kenny offers a solution to the problems associated with conventional bow sights, it also suffers several problems. First, the crank of Kenny must be adjusted with one free hand. Therefore, the sight is unadjustable for range while the archer is drawing and/or aiming the bow. In hunting applications, this unadjustability is extremely problematic, especially when game moves from one range to another while the archer is aiming the bow sight. Moreover, the range scale and crank of the sight are completely out of view of the archer while the archer is drawing and/or aiming the bow, which gives them no ability to confirm that the range selected is appropriate after the bow is drawn. Furthermore, the gears of such a sight frequently become obstructed by debris if an archer carries the bow and sight through brush, or frozen in an immovable state when moisture on the gears freezes.
The aforementioned problems of the prior art are overcome in the present invention that provides a bow sight including a fixed rearward sight element and a forward sight element that adjusts to align the bow sight with a target at a specific range while the archer is aiming the bow sight at a target and/or drawing the bow.
In one embodiment, the bow sight includes a range scale pointer and a range scale, both of which are simultaneously in the archer""s sight line while the archer is drawing and/or aiming the bow.
In another embodiment, the bow includes a trigger lever that is actuateable by a finger or thumb of the archer while drawing and/or aiming the bow.
In yet another embodiment, the bow sight includes a mounting bracket to which the forward sight element and pointer are slidably mounted and configured to move in unison when actuated by the trigger lever.
In still another embodiment, the bow sight includes forward and rearward sight guards that protect the forward and rearward sight elements. The rearward guard is smaller than the front guard so that the two guards align and appear as one in the archer""s sight line.
The bow sight of the present invention offers many benefits over prior art bow sights. First, the bow sight of the present invention is adjustable to align an arrow""s trajectory with targets at varying ranges while the archer is drawing and/or aiming the bow. Accordingly, the archer need not put the bow down to re-adjust the forward sight pin when game or a target moves from one range to another. Second, with the sight elements, range pointer and range scales simultaneously in the archer""s sight line, the archer can confirm range selection or properly adjust range selection while the archer is drawing and/or aiming the bow. Third, with the simple lever arm adjustment mechanism, the bow sight is unlikely to become inoperable due to debris or frozen moisture. Further, the sight guards of the present invention enable an archer to quickly align the bow sight in a spontaneous shooting situation.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the invention and the drawings.